


Share the Love

by xNinjaGurl50



Series: Baby Patton Fluff-Shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A bunch of baby Patton fluff, Age Regression/De-Aging, And love, Blood mention (Remus again.), Dead animal mention (Remus), Family Fluff, Fighting, Gen, Like a bunch of fluff, Sorta-kidnapping, Tea Parties, not really - Freeform, there aren't really any tags to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNinjaGurl50/pseuds/xNinjaGurl50
Summary: Logan, Virgil, and Roman are weak for baby Patton... but so are Deceit and Remus.





	Share the Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is thanks to the lovely Little_R who gave me these prompts. I don't really want to spoil the prompt, so I'll post it in the endnotes.
> 
> It is going to be quite a stressful week next week, but my school has let us have Thursday and Friday off for student-teacher conferences, so I have time to do work and write.
> 
> (I love baby Pat, honestly)
> 
> I feel as I got a little lazy in the writing at the end, but oh well. Enjoy.

It was no secret that everyone loved Patton. He was cute at all times of the day, from his morning messy hair and gentle, sleepy smile, to his late-night cat onesie party and excited speech. His giggles were like sunshine, and his smiles like a warm blanket of comfort. Everyone loved Patton and his childish behaviors. It came to no surprise of anyone when everyone loved Baby Patton.

It usually only happened when Thomas got into an emotional fit, or if he was just a child at heart, but Patton would regress into a child. When in the emotional down, he would sniffle as he hugged his little bear and crawled under his bed, only being lured out by warm milk and cookies (and maybe a few snuggles) before he fell asleep and turned back to his normal self in the morning. 

The sides would never admit that they would always feel a pang of disappointment when seeing adult Patton, but not because they didn’t love him in every way, shape, and form (despite Patton’s insistence that he was in no way cute with his pudgy belly). It was more that they only wished to spoil the little child more, knowing that he doesn’t accept the normal love they produce in abundance due to his years of repressing his emotions, those same emotions eating him up from the inside in the form of insecurities of his appearance or personality. Maybe, just maybe, if they show him enough love when he was little and very accepting, maybe he would be more willing to acquiesce.

That is why, when there are moments when Thomas is reliving some good childhood memories, Patton wakes up as a cheerful toddler ready to take on the day, they are more than prepared to shower as much love as they are possible. Even Logan puts any work aside to truly appreciate the ball of sunshine. This day was that kind of day, and the other sides were absolutely relieved.

This day started quite unusual. Patton usually got up much earlier than the others to cook them breakfast, followed by Logan, then Roman, and lastly Virgil. Today, when Virgil came down to see no Patton in sight and no smell of fluffy pancakes, or hear the sounds of sizzling bacon and milk being poured, he became suspicious. Logan and Roman sat in the living room, Roman practically buzzing with excitement while Logan had contentment shining in his eyes with a slight quirk in his lips, resembling a smile. Virgil’s eyebrows raised as a smile enveloped him.

“No Pat? Do you think…?” Logan nodded, standing up and adjusting his tie (although he was still in his unicorn onesie).

“Roman will put on some Disney, and I will start on the cooking.” They all nodded, getting to work. He didn’t need to tell Virgil what to do. Although Patton is very loving in his child-like state, for some reason, Virgil has to be the first person he wakes up to. Something about the hoodie, or maybe even his function made little Patton feel safe, knowing he was safe with Virgil. Virgil smiled as he climbed the stairs, the excitement rising as he approached the baby blue, sticker and crayon covered door. He slowly pushed the door open, smiling at the fairy lights strung across the room. His smile widened at seeing the little lump in the blankets, most of the stuffed animals making weird shapes under the blanket. 

He crept closer to the bed, gently peeling back the covers to reveal the baby-faced Patton, his breathing soft as he clutched a snake plushie to him. Virgil smiled as he finally sat down on the side of the bed, gently rocking the toddler.

“Pat…” His double voice reverberated through the room. Probably another reason why Patton chose only to see Virgil in the morning. Virgil couldn’t really comprehend how it ended up soothing baby Patton, but he didn’t question it.

The tiny face scrunched up a bit in discomfort as his eyelids fluttered, not opening. Virgil ran a hand through his soft downy curls, only a little mused in his sleep. His eyes slowly fluttered open, the baby blue staring back at his. Virgil chuckled as Patton’s face practically glowed at the sight of him.

“Virgie!” He giggled as he jumped into his arms, getting tangled in the blankets and tripping over a stuffed animal. Virgil grinned as he adjusted him in his arms, twirling as he exited the room, enjoying the giggles it elicited.

“Guess who decided to join the party!” Virgil jogged down the stairs, holding Patton in his hoodie, zipping it up to his neck, but making sure it didn’t pinch his neck. Patton struggled to get a hand out of the jacket to wave.

“Hiya!” He beamed. Roman jumped up from the TV, putting his hands on his hip.

“There’s our little prince!” Logan looked out of the breakfast window, smiling and waving.

“Breakfast will be done soon!” Virgil nodded, bringing the bundle to the table and sitting.

* * *

The three smiled at each other as Virgil picked up the little Patton who was playing with his sleeves, slapping them against each other amusingly. 

“Alright little bug, you should get dressed for the day.” Patton pouted, puffy his little chubby cheeks and shook his head, making the curls bounce.

“Nuh!” Virgil shook his head, nuzzling his purple hair into Patton’s chest. He immediately lost focus of his tantrum and petted the purple locks.

“If you don’t get dressed little prince, you will get your cat onesie dirty, and then you couldn’t wear it again tonight for bed!” Roman gasped dramatically as if it was some ensuing peril. Patton’s smile dropped nearly instantly, a sudden look of horror made his face pallid. He tugged on Virgil’s locks gently, before staring him in the eye.

“I get dressed now!” He looked at him urgently, already attempting to pull his hands out of the sleeves. Virgil chuckles as he nods, readjusting him as he walks up to his room again. He set Patton on the bed, who almost immediately let himself down. Virgil chuckled, ruffling the hair and knocking off the hood as Patton waddled by him. Virgil made sure to push him back a little as he opened the drawer, pulling out and outfit Patton set aside for these days. He pulled out a small version of the blue polo, a small version of his cat hoodie (which Logan made) and a pair of khaki shorts. He smiles as Patton follows him to the bed as he lays out the outfit. He picked Patton up, placing him softly on the bed after clearing it of stuffed animals, some of them falling to the floor. He reaches a hand to help him when he felt a small hand hit his, and a small puffed out face frown at him.

“No! I do it.” Virgil looked at him quizzically, before nodding and standing up, crossing his arms. Patton sits there staring at him with his little frown.

“Out! I do it!” Virgil shook his head again, before booping his nose.

“Ok, but if you need any help, I will be outside…” Virgil smiled as Patton stuck a tongue out at him, before softly closing the door. He leaned against the wall beside the door, listening intently for the telltale signs of a little toddler needing help with something. He could hear the struggle inside, probably him getting stuck while trying to put a hand through the shirt, and waited. 

Nothing. Virgil quirked an eyebrow when all was silent. _ Maybe he did manage to do it all on his own… _ He waited for Patton to open the door to show he was done, but still, there was nothing. He noticed Logan and Roman coming up the stairs, looking at him in confusion. Virgil mimed being silent before Logan whispered, “It has been an awfully long time? Is he ok?” Roman nodded as he held Darius. The corgi in question panted. Virgil pointed at him before Roman spoke up.

“Oh, it has been a while since Darius has seen baby Pat, so I decided to bring him out.” Virgil nodded, before looking back at the room in worry.

“He wanted to do it on his own and ushered me outside. It was okay at first, but now I am getting worried. I didn’t hear anything inside…” Virgil bit a fingernail in worry. Logan walked past him, placing a hand on the doorknob.

“The best way to find out is to see ourselves.” Virgil shook his head and quickly placed a hand on Logan’s when he tried to turn it. Instead of answering Logan, he knocked on the door.

“Pat? Are you done in there?” Silence answered him. His heartbeat increased as he shoved Logan’s hand and scrambled to open the door. Darius jumped out of Roman’s arms, sniffing around and growling.

Other than that, Patton was gone.

* * *

Patton swayed as he sat on Deceit’s bed, his legs swinging as he watched the snake pulling out different outfits. He shook his head at the showy costumes, the ornate designs making little Patton scrunch his nose. That is until Deceit brought out another one almost shyly. Patton squealed, making grabby hands, nodding his head rapidly. Deceit smiled, placing the outfit on his bed.

“Ok Patty-cakes. Be the big boy I know you are and get dressed. I will make sure Remus set up the tea party. If you need anything, we will be right out here, ok? Just come out when you can.” Patton nods as he reaches for Deceit’s face, smiling at the smoothness of the scales as he clutched his snake plush closer to him. Deceit smiled back, before exiting, leaving the door open a crack, just so he could open it. His shoes clicked on the ground as he approached the makeshift table where Remus sat. It was simply their coffee table with a white sheet put over it. There were a ton of stuffed animals sitting at various spots with fake plastic cups. Deceit frowned as he looked into the cups, seeing a red substance. He stared at Remus as he stared back, shrugging all the while showing the dead animal he had in his hand. Deceit shook his head.

“Remus, we aren’t going to scare him. Real tea, and fake animals. That is what I said.” Remus just stares at him blankly, before sighing.

“Finneeee. Antony!” Said dog sprinted out of the room, the Xoloitzcuintli dog’s tongue was wagging like his tail. Deceit shook his head as he watched the dog lip Remus, who simply did it back. Deceit startled at the sound of the door creaking, turning around to see a shy looking Patton, as he curled slightly into himself. He was wearing a baby blue short-sleeve button-up shirt, paired with navy bib pants. The look was complete with black and white overalls and a little clip-on bowtie with small hearts splaying on them. The bowtie rested in Patton’s hands as he looked at Deceit.

“Dee-Dee… I need help…” Deceit smiled fondly as he noticed one of the buttons out of place, creating slack in one part of the shirt. He nodded.

“Be right there Patty.” He quickly turned around when Patton waddled back into the room, whispering into Remus’ ear.

“Clean this up, please.” Remus frowned but nodded. Deceit straightened his own suit, smiling as he closed the door behind him. Patton sat on the floor still flushed. He smiled as he kneeled down, sitting criss-cross apple sauce as he fixed the button on his shirt. Patton mumbled something under his breath when Dee took the bowtie, ready to secure it around his neck. He leaned back and looked at Patton in worry.

“What was that little one?” Patton huffed, feeling annoyed at his embarrassment. 

“I’m not a big boy. I couldn’t do it…” Deceit shook his head as he lifted Patton’s face with his gloves to look at him. His heart panged painfully at the sight of tears. He carefully wiped them away with his gloves as he cradled Patton’s face.

“No, no, little bug! You are a very big boy.” Patton looked at him hopefully.

“How?” Deceit smiled as he clicked the bowtie into place, fixing the straps and the collar, smiling at the finished look. He picked up Patton, twirling and eliciting a giggle.

“Because you asked for help. Many adults don’t know how to do that.”

“Really?” Patton looked at him. Deceit smiled and booped his nose.

“Yup. Now, I believe we have a tea party to get to…” 

* * *

Virgil was practically tearing his hair out as he followed behind the group, one arm wrapped around himself as Darius lead, his nose to the ground as he walked in a zig-zag, following the apparent scent of Patton. Virgil never understood the physics, due to the fact they most likely sunk out, but not even he knew where the dark-side mindscape was anymore, the place disappearing from time to time. Roman held out his sword, his eyes narrowed and searching for danger, and Logan’s footsteps were urgent beside him. Virgil could feel his anxiety grow the more their clicking sounds echoed, and he couldn’t wait to have Patton back in his hoodie, his fingers twitching in his hoodie pockets. Darius stood up and growled as a door appeared in front of them. Virgil twitched again as Roman got poised by the door, ready to kick it down. He held out three fingers, counting down. Virgil’s shoulders raised at each finger.

_ 3...2...1… _

* * *

The door flew open, cracking against the side of the wall, Roman raising his sword. The three of them blinked as the other three stopped in the middle of sipping tea. Patton put the cup down, raising his hands happily as he squealed

“Virgie! Lo-Lo! Ro-Ro! Join!” He got up and waddled to them, Deceit grabbing him at the last moment and hugging him close. Darius growled in Antony’s face, as he simply stared blankly at him. Roman raised his sword at Remus who stood up to face him, and Virgil stood awkwardly behind them all, looking troubled. Logan glared at the dark sides.

“Let Patton go. Now.” Deceit shook his head, as Patton patted his scaly face in concern, looking back and forth from Deceit to the light sides in confusion.

“No, you wouldn’t understand!” Logan growled.

“We won’t understand? You kidnapped Patton! Give him back and maybe we’ll spare you.” Roman sneered. Patton looked at Virgil as a shouting match broke out between the four sides, Virgil looking conflicted as he bit his nail. He had no idea how to calm them down because he knew what was going on. After all, he was with Deceit and Remus when Patton first started regressing. They watched as he was ignored at first, and suffered alone. He was the same when it came to baby Patton. Virgil’s eyes widened as he watched Patton’s eyes fill with tears, his hands going to his ears as he shook his head.

“Guys…” Virgil reached out to Patton before he let out a loud scream. The room quickly lased into silence. They all stared at Patton as he looked at them with anger, before pushing on Deceit. Deceit complied. Setting him down. He wiped his tears with his sleeves, before pointing to the table.

“Sit!” They all stared at him, before nodding, feeling a bit awkward, not only because of the fight literally seconds earlier, but also being commanded by a child, but each of them knew no one could resist Patton. It was practically impossible. They all sat down around the fake tea, all staring at each other. Patton climbed onto the table with the help of Virgil. He stood up on the sheets going up to each of them and placing a hand on each of their hearts. They all sat is sat in stunned silence as he did so, waiting for their turn or for the other’s turn. When he finished, he climbed off, putting his hands on his heart as well.

“Fam.” Is all he said. They all stared at each other, then back to him. Despite the one word, they understood completely and looked down in shame. Virgil smiled at Patton, who smiled back, waddling over to him. Virgil zipped him up in his hoodie, smiling as Patton reached for his teacup.

“It would be a shame to cut this tea party short. Can we join you?” Dee and Reem smiled, nodding their heads as they summoned more cups. Patton beamed inside Virgil’s hoodie as he looked at them all getting along. Even Darius sat next to Antony, although a bit begrudgingly, leaning away from the slobber.

The others always thought they needed to help Patton, but it turns out that even in baby form, he manages to help them in ways they had no idea they needed help in.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompts: "Okay so my baby Patton ideas are he turns all lil and all the sides are WEAK, cause adult Patton is already cute enough, so bby patton is pretty much impossible to resist. This includes Deceit and Remus. I can imagine Patton somehow getting to Deceit and Remus (maybe the took him, maybe he accidentally walked into their place of the mindpalace, maybe they arrived and he was there) and Virgil, Logan, and Roman PANICS and are so worried that they're gonna hurt Patton and like they find Deceit dressing up Patton in cute little suits and bow ties and Victorian suits, and Remus making like sock puppets for him."
> 
> Also, just to clarify, Antony is like Dante from Coco. Just keep that in mind when you read him.


End file.
